


【天加】谁来对巧克力负责

by xiaosuxin



Category: Kamen Rider Kabuto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22711711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaosuxin/pseuds/xiaosuxin
Summary: 交往前提的假车，写到下午5.20刚好收手【其实是犯懒写不下去了】，图个吉利吧x
Relationships: Kagami Arata/Tendou Souji, 天加
Kudos: 15





	【天加】谁来对巧克力负责

加贺美仰靠在床头上，眼神迷茫地望着天花板想了半天也没想明白，为什么学做巧克力会发展成和天道一同滚到床上。

“怎么了，你在紧张吗？”

那个天道还在坦然发问，带着残存巧克力甜香的手轻巧地环住他胯间流水的物什，上下套弄的同时用膝盖顶开他的大腿。加贺美小小地呜咽了下，眼前跪坐着不容置喙地挤进他大敞腿间的男人嘴角含笑，凌厉漂亮的眉眼柔和弯起更显得光彩迫人，是凡人无法抵御的好皮相，让平日见惯男人冷脸臭屁模样的加贺美几乎有点受宠若惊——结果就这么稀里糊涂地束手就缚任人宰割起来。

没有得到回答的天道也不以为意，只是自顾自地用指腹磨蹭他敏感前端，蜻蜓点水似的抚弄过微张小口，圆润指尖沿着系带和虬结青筋一路滑向根部，抓握住下方柔软囊袋轻轻揉弄，满手滑腻的润滑油把整根硬挺阴茎涂满摩挲得水润晶亮地发红，热腾腾地在太阳的掌心膨胀颤动，顶端吐出几许清液。加贺美呼吸急促起来，卡在腿根的裤腰勒出红痕把内侧嫩肉磨得发痒，让他忍不住难耐地扭了扭腰，把那些堆叠在一起的布料蹭得又往下滑了几分。将他肌肤震颤掌握皆知的天道露出满意神情，恶劣地轻弹了下他挺翘顶端，在猝不及防的闷哼声中单手解开腰间皮带扣，掏出自己勃起的性器同他的并在一起，牵引他的手一起覆上抚弄，唇间泄出喟叹般的吐息。

加贺美耳根发红地偷瞄手底下的淫靡风景，现在他和天道手贴着手，阴茎贴着阴茎，手贴着阴茎，于是忍不住雄性心思作祟下意识地比较了下两根的形状大小，随即在心里唾弃自己乱想乱七八糟的。他瞄一眼腿间再瞄一眼天道，最终还是忍不住地想：这屌人确实长了张配得上巨根的脸。这么一分神，天道按着他的手欺身逼近，放大的俊脸挂着促狭笑意，对准他发红耳垂吹出热气，激得他浑身一抖。

“天……天道！”加贺美窘迫地缩了缩脖子，明显不太能招架体表泛起的酥麻痒意，下意识要制止他不顾人死活的撩拨。

“嗯？你在甲子园的时候难道没有这种经验吗。”天道侧过脸，微凉双唇印上加贺美的轻啄了下，手上动作不停，裹着加贺美不知所措的手撸动紧贴的硬热，“至少该知道怎样让自己舒服吧。”

“当然知道……！但是，这，这种情况不一样的吧！”加贺美觉得口干舌燥，在下身热度的侵袭下逐渐冒汗。中学都在火热的棒球训练中渡过也没什么交往经验，被自己以外的手触碰是陌生的新奇体验，激起的电流让人战栗。堆在腿间的裤子好碍事……他不自觉地挺腰挣动了下，含混地嘟囔，“巧克力……明明说要做巧克力的啊。”

“是啊，都怪你，把盛着巧克力的锅子都打翻了，前功尽弃。”天道加快了套弄的动作，低头堵住他欲辩解而微张的唇，把他那些耿直的话语搅成温软湿濡的嗯嗯唔唔，共享一点醇厚巧克力的香甜滋味——这家伙果然在融化巧克力的时候偷吃了，意料之中，该当问罪。唇舌交缠的热度逐渐上升，加贺美的腰也逐渐瘫软下来，仿佛和巧克力一样在高温下融化成浆，甜度浓郁，香气诱人，任人随心所欲拿捏成想要模样。

“……我又……不是故意……嗯啊、唔……”绵长的吻分开时两人皆是面颊潮红地气喘，加贺美在攀升的快感中声音发颤，似痛苦地皱起眉心，两手在天道的引导下被动地圈成环状承受磨擦，宛如被性器操弄一般无端羞耻，手心处被磨蹭得发热发痒起来。原本都快成功了啊，只要等着模具里的巧克力凝固成型……加贺美断断续续地想，谁知道会被天道看到，一番嫌弃后非要拉着他重做，巧克力这种东西不是味道都差不多吗，什么要让口感更细腻滋味更甜美形状更精致也太挑剔了吧，还说作为它未来的接受者有权要求更上等的味道不能只是浪费原材料……结果现在丢下没做好的巧克力和一片狼藉的厨房做这种事，更浪费的到底是谁啊。

那些甜蜜的快感灌满身躯，肉欲饱涨地蓬发，加贺美自认是个坦诚的男人，于是在欲望绝顶之时绷紧身体诚实地叫了出来，腰部抬高再重重跌落，视野迷离在眼眶上涌的生理性泪水中，喘息着平复心跳。余光瞥见天道伸手沾了点他射出来的白浊尝味似的轻舔，顿时羞耻地叫出声：“喂别吃那个啊！”

“一定是你偷吃了太多巧克力，精液都是巧克力味的了。”天道答非所问，一脸严肃地皱眉咂了咂嘴。

“……啊？不会吧，”看他凝重神色，加贺美将信将疑也有些着慌，跟着抹了点溅上小腹的白浊放进嘴里尝了尝，立刻瞪圆了双眼扭头侧向床边，“……呸呸呸！难吃！……哪有什么巧克力味啊天道！！”

“还真信啊你，”天道的声音透出掩盖不住的笑意，表情几乎有些像恶作剧成功的孩子，“有趣的家伙。”

“你这家伙！”加贺美气鼓鼓的就要发作，忽的被天道攥住拳头按到胯间：“我这边还没解决呢，你只顾着自己吗。”

于是加贺美摸着手下坚挺火热那根一时失语。恋人的责任，这五个大字响当当地砸在他脑海里闪闪发亮。

“那巧克力怎么办呢？今天不是应该送巧克力吗。”他哼哼着作最后挣扎，空闲的手摸向堆在大腿的裤腰，穿上去还是脱下来，这是个问题。用来做巧克力的厨具还堆在灶台水池没洗呢。

“没关系，本命巧克力已经送到了，别的不用管。”天道一气呵成地把他裤子拽下来丢到床角，现在加贺美不用纠结了。

“诶？什么时候？”加贺美被抬起双腿还在发懵，脑中模模糊糊回放出做巧克力时请天道尝味被嫌弃太酸的画面……难道是那个吗？！好草率！

“奶奶说过，最重要的不是成果，而是一起努力时那份心意，”天道看透他想法似的，手上把人两腿折叠并拢，性器挤进他大腿间缝隙磨蹭内侧软肉，“反正时间还有很多……慢慢来就好。”


End file.
